


Stay

by sis_tafics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, SPN - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sis_tafics/pseuds/sis_tafics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an ex-hunter who once hunted with the Winchesters.  Based off a prompt "What if I stay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Brushing your hair away from your face, you continue to read the newspaper, trying to catch up on the local news. Nothing ever changed in this little, drive by town in the middle of nowhere…But, hey, the gossip was always entertaining at least. You hadn’t been to bed yet and this was your break. A sip of coffee, the slight burn down the back of your throat, and your phone buzzes on the counter-top. You look at the caller ID, staring for a moment, considering not answering. It wasn’t because you didn’t want to talk to him, it was because you didn’t want to stop once you were.

Sighing, you hit the green button, “Hey.”

“Hey sweetheart.” The low, gravely voice greets you, “How are you?”

“Same old, same old.” Eyes rolling, taking another sip of your coffee.

“Ha-…” He trails off.

“What do you want Dean?”

“I was going to be passing through probably tonight and…”

“For how long?” You ask, praying for an answer that you knew he could not give.

“Couple days, might be able to push it to a week…You know how it is.”

“Yeah I know.” You feel your heart sink, “What time?”

“Ah…I’m about seven hours out.”

“What about Sam?”

Dean laughs, “He ditched me for a few days, something about needing a vacation.”

You chuckle, “Alrighty, I will be here. You know where the key is if I’m asleep.”

“See you later Y/N.”

“Will do Dean.” You click the ‘end call’.

Dean Winchester was a hunter. You had met him on a hunt seven or eight years ago and you had become an on and off thing. When you ran into each other on hunts, you were each other’s convenient way to blow off steam. Hell, you two were the closest thing to best friends hunters could be, you trusted each other enough to show those sides of you that you kept hidden. It was quick and dirty, but it worked for your lifestyle. Well, until you realized it was more than that to you, he was more than your friend. You tried like hell to push him away, but when he looked at you with those green eyes and that mischievous smile, you melted. Every damn time.

Getting up slowly, you toss the rest of your coffee in the sink, throwing the newspaper in the garbage. Glancing around the kitchen in the early afternoon light, it’s bittersweet. It had taken you a long time to adjust to this life, a life of a retired hunter, especially when it wasn’t by choice. In hindsight it was stupid, you should have called someone for backup on the wendigo hunt, but you always were a little on the reckless side. The bastard had almost torn you to shreds before you smoked him, leaving your left arm with little mobility and most of that side in constant pain. You walk now with a slight hitch that had gotten better over the years, but it never went away. God, you missed hunting, but even more than that, you missed him. You missed being with Dean.

You knew he couldn’t stop, it wasn’t in his nature. It didn’t stop you from wanting it. Hell, you weren’t sure he even felt the same way as you, that you were more than just friends. Sure, he called you ‘sweetheart’ and ‘baby’ and ‘my girl’ but neither of you had ever put a label on it, it always just happened. And he did the best he could, stopping by anytime he was within a five or six hour drive, but it didn’t stop the pain. It didn’t stop how lonely and empty you felt every single damn time he left. You couldn’t do anything about it, you were out of the life.

You stretch, body aching slightly. Honestly, you have gotten so used to it that it barely bothers you anymore. You have to get some research done for some other hunters. Yeah, yeah, you were out of the life but you weren’t dead to it.

There were books spread all over the coffee table in the living room, your notes on loose papers on top of everything else. Slouching down, you sink into the couch, making a few calls, writing a few more notes. Eventually, after a few hours, the sleepless night overtakes you and you nod off into unconsciousness.

A squeezing on your thigh pulls you out of your dream. Panicking, you go for the knife hidden in the cushions. Strong hands wrap around your wrists as the scent of gunpowder, leather and Old Spice invades your nose, “Whoa sweetheart, easy there.”

Your heart pounds in your chest as you sit up, looking at the man standing above you, “Dean? You scared the shit outta me.”

“You’re getting a little rusty.” He smirks, olive eyes warm and playful. Dean brushes the loose hairs away from your face, and as you two smile at each other you feel the space between you shift. He drops to the floor, kneeling between your knees, holding your face between his warm, calloused hands, “I missed you so much baby.”

“I missed you too.” It is barely more than a whisper against his lips as you close the distance, exploring his lips with yours. You tongues trace against one another, remembering what this felt like, what each other tasted like. Dean, it was always this faint spearmint from the gum he chewed when he drove.

His fingers tangle in your hair, pulling it until you broke the kiss, panting, exposing your neck to him. Dean’s lips latch on the soft skin, nipping and marking it. A whine escapes from the back of your throat, he chuckles, “Fuck baby, I know.”

You feel it in your chest, your heart swelling, though you aren’t sure if it is being with him now or the impending loss when he leaves again, “Dean?”

“Hmm?” His lips brush down your neck to your shoulder, skin tingling in their wake.

You cup his chin, brushing your thumb over his kiss swollen lips, staring into his eyes, searching. A slow smile creeps across your face and he responds in kind as his hands run over your bare thighs, “I’m happy you’re here, that’s it.”

His eyes crinkle around the edges as his smile grows, “Me too.”

You pull your shirt over your head and Dean pushes you back gently, mindful of your left side. Hell, he had been the one to scrape what was left of you off that forest floor. He stays on the carpet, hooking his hands into the waistband of your shorts, sliding them off with your panties. He just stares at you thoughtfully, eyes traveling up and down your body, taking in everything. Your chest heaves as you watch him, skin flushing under his gaze.

“Just like I remember..” He murmurs, tracing with his fingertips where your skin had turned red. He bends at the waist, kissing the inside of your knee before moving up to your hip bone, sucking a dark mark You cry out, hips bucking upward of their own accord. Dean holds you down lightly, forcing you to take what he is willing to give you at the moment. You grip his forearm, nails biting into the tan skin as his lips explore every inch of you, mumbling nonsense words into your skin.

He moves up your body, taking your nipple into his mouth, swirling the tip with his tongue while rubbing the other with his thumb, pinching it slightly between his fingers. You gasp, bucking against his body, trying desperately to quench the growing need. He sits back on his heels, pausing for a moment before ditching his shirt. Your lips part, sucking in quick breaths, the heat pooling between your legs, so turned on you could barely think straight, “God fucking dammit are you gorgeous sweetheart.”

“Dean, please?” You whine, needy. It had been too long since he was here with you, you needed it, him, so badly that it hurt.

Dean smirks, fingers grazing over your legs so lightly that it tickles. He winks, “So on top of being rusty, you are begging now too?”

You push him lightly with your foot, blushing, giggling, “Shut-up.”

He grabs your ankle, pulling you down lower on the sofa, a wicked grin spreading, “Oh I plan to, but you won’t.”

Dean ducks under your knees, throwing them on either shoulder, careful not to hurt you, but rough enough to make you squeal with surprise. He takes his time, turning his head to lick and nip at your thighs until you are withering with each touch, wanton moans slipping from your mouth.

Your move your hips, silently begging him for more He obliges, liking a strip up your slit, “Holy shit Y/N…So wet baby.”

“Jesus Dean!” You buck against his mouth as his tongue plays at your clit, sucking it into his mouth. You cry out, right hand flying back to grip the back of the couch, left trying to card through his hair. He reaches up with his free hand, lacing his fingers with yours and pressing it against your stomach.

He slips two fingers inside you and you are lost, crying out, grinding against him as they slide in and out. He finds your g-spot, rubbing his fingers against it as he sucks your clit.

“F-fuck…Dean! G-goddammit!” You stutter, back arching as you come hard, the waves crashing through your body as your walls clench around his fingers. You thrash against the cushions, against him as your muscles tighten and strain, sweat beading down your body.

Breath ragged, you struggle to focus, slowly realizing his lips are brushing over your hips, waiting patiently for you, “That…was fucking hot.”

Shakily, you sit up, kissing him gently, tasting yourself on his tongue until he groans. Your hand finds the bulge in his jeans, rubbing it slowly causing him to hiss between his teeth. Smirking, you lean forward to kiss the crook of his neck, taking the skin between your teeth, marking him as he had you.

You manage to get his jeans unbuttoned, sipping your hand under the fabric, taking his cock in your hands, “Fucking hell Y/N.”

Dean lays you on your back, pushing his jeans and boxers to the floor before he crawls over you. Again you take his cock in his hand, rubbing the leaking precum up and down his shaft slowly. Dean’s groans and words are strangled as he rests his forehead against yours, his sweat mixing with yours.

Dean kisses you, biting your bottom lip as your strokes quicken, “Enough Y/N.”

He reaches between you, taking your hand away, “I want to be inside you.”

You hook your legs over his hips, pulling him closer as he lines himself up, sliding to the hilt inside your dripping pussy, filling you up completely. You gasp, head locking back against the cushion, reaching up for him. He helps you, taking your left arm and hooking it around his neck. It was such a gentle, knowing, and caring movement, your heart feels like it breaks and the emotion floods through you.

You stroke his face, the stubble rough under your thumb as you traces the lines. Dean presses his lips against your forehead tenderly as he starts to roll his hips. He continues to pepper kisses across your cheeks, your lips as you rise to meet his thrusts, “Yes Dean, please… more.”

He nods, thrusting harder, pushing deeper. He drops his head, speaking in your ear, “God you are beautiful…Come on sweetheart, come for me.”

Dean’s pace quickens, becoming erratic. His hand finds your clit, rubbing you until you are a screaming, a shaking mess underneath him. Your back arches, chest pushing against his as you orgasm again, coming unhinged, yelling for him.

“Fuck…Fuck Y/N.” Dean grunts, spilling inside you, cock throbbing against your still clenching walls. His body shudders, warm breath fanning over your face, mixing with yours.

Dean kisses you again gently. He flops onto his side, pulling you on top of him, against his chest. You listen to his heart pound in his chest, eventually it evens out. His fingers play in your hair and his other hand laces with yours, his thumb rubbing patterns on the back of your hand, “I’m glad I’m here.”

You turn, kissing his pulse line, “I’m glad you came.”

_______________

You come out of sleep slowly, a little colder than you expected. The smell of bacon and eggs wafts through the air along with the sound of brewing coffee. Dean was already awake.

Glancing around, groggy still, you spot Dean’s t-shirt close by and slip it on. Your feet patter on the hardwood as you head for the kitchen. Dean is standing in front of the stove, only wearing his boxers. You cross the space, wrapping your good arm around his stomach, pressing your lips between his shoulder blades. He sighs, contentment radiating.

“Morning.” You mumble into his skin, pulling him closer to you, memorizing the patterns of freckles on his back.

Dean chuckles, “Mornin’ sweetheart…I wasn’t sure when you were getting up.”

You kiss his back again, “Well when I don’t have my heat box…It gets a little chilly.”

“Ha…Breakfast is ready.”

“You didn’t have to…”

“I can cook Y/N…” He turns, cupping your face and kissing you quickly, “It isn’t a big deal.”

You smirk, “I will just have to thank you later.”

His hands travel down your body, squeezing your ass, “That, I won’t say no to.”

“I will make it worth your while.” You wink, slipping out of his grasp, “Still black on the coffee?”

Dean scoops the eggs, “Yep…Ketchup on your eggs?”

“Of course!” you scoff, setting the coffee in front of his plate and a cup by yours. You two eat, passing the salt and pepper without needing to ask. When he tries to steal a piece of bacon, you stab him lightly with a fork. He shoves your hand away when you try to steal some of his. As you both finish eating, sipping on the last remnants of coffee, he places his hand over yours on the table.

For a while you watch his thumb trace nonsense over your hand. You half stand, kissing his cheek before grabbing the plates and put them in the dishwasher. His chair scraps across the hardwood, bare feet pattering across the floor, standing behind you and pulling your against him, burying his face in the crook of your neck, “What do you want to do today?”

“Do you wanna go into town, we can run around and go to that diner with the pie for dinner?” 

“Sounds like a plan…But first…” Dean spins you around, hips pinning you against the counter, “I’m gonna take you up on your earlier offer.”

Before you can respond, he lifts you up, throwing you over his shoulder, holding you behind your knees, playfully smacking your bare ass. He strides through your house, trotting up the stairs to your bedroom as you giggle manically.

________

The next few days pass similarly, both of you not having a care, enjoying simply being with each other. Day five passes and he is holding you under your sheets, both of your spent. You back was against his front as he held you close, hand running up and down your body until you lace your fingers through his, bringing his knuckles to your lips. You feel his body tense slightly, dammit. Your heart falls, you had been dreading this since before he got here. You can tell he feels the change in your body, the way your hold his hand a little tighter, muscles a little more tense.

He sighs, “I have to leave in the morning.”

You just nod, not able to answer. You knew, you had known that this was going to happen even though you wished to hell it wouldn’t. Dean presses his lips to your shoulder, “I will be back as soon as I can.”

You don’t answer, just hold his hand tighter to your chest, rolling over to pull him closer, letting silence fill any remaining space between you. You didn’t sleep and you could tell he didn’t either, both trying to enjoy the waning minutes between you and failing miserably.

Around the time the clock ticks to 5 AM he presses his lisp to your skin one last time, crawling out from under the sheets. You sigh, swinging your feet onto the cool ground. He pulls his jeans on, pacing around the room, finding articles of his clothing. You pull an old t-shirt of his that you love over your head, trying to find the courage to speak, to tell him what you had thought about all night long in the dark.

“D-dean?”

He turns toward you, face concerned at your tone, “What’s wrong baby?”

You can’t meet his eyes, the tears spill and you wipe them away angrily, “Don’t come back.”

“What?” Dean stops mid-step.

“I can’t do this anymore Dean. It kills me every time you leave and I can’t hunt anymore and go with you.”

Dean hurries over, taking your chin in his hand, forcing you to look up at him, “Hey, it’s okay, I will come back soon.”

You push his hand away, standing up and forcing him back a little, angry, “I can’t be your fucking booty call!”

Dean is confused, brow furrowed, “You aren’t sweetheart.”

You throw your hands up, aspirated, “I can’t! It takes me months to get over it, to get over you. Right about the damn time I start feeling okay again, you call! And you are here, and it’s great….”

“I will be back baby…I promise.” He tries to grab your elbows and you shake him off.

“And then you will leave again! And I don’t know if you are going to come back…” You start crying, yelling without meaning to, “You could die on a hunt and I wouldn’t know for weeks. You could just keep driving and never come back…Or it is even worse, you do come back and you leave me a mess all over again.”

Dean scoffs, “It is the job Y/N! You know exactly what it is like…” His voice raises, “more than anyone!”

You shake your head, not knowing, “Fucking-ay Dean! I’m not something you can just use every time you drive through town!”

“You’re not…You are more than that! Dammit, you know that!” His expression softens, “Don’t do this Y/N. I need you.”

You rub your face, covering your eyes with your hand, “Don’t you do that to me!…For Christ’s sake Dean! I love you, don’t do that to me!”

“What!?” His voice is barely a whisper, but intense.

Sighing, you uncover your eyes, breathing deeply, “I have for a long time Dean. I tried like hell to hide it, to make myself stop. But I need something…”

Dean closes the space in between you, pulling you into his chest. You halfheartedly try to push him away, Dean ignores you, holding you close, kissing the top of your head, “Me too Y/N.”

“Then do us both a favor and don’t come back, don’t do this to us.”

You feel him nod, kissing your forehead, holding you as long as he could, “Y/N? What if…What if I stay?”

Your heart flutters, not entirely sure you had heard him correctly. Was it possible? Did Dean just say that? What the hell did this mean, did he feel the same way as you? You push him back, looking up into his face, “What?”

“Baby, what if I stay?”


End file.
